Curvas del destino
by catica95
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto han tenido pasados tristes. Sakura ha tenido una vida 'perfecta' con toda su familia, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y el destino puede traer grandes sorpresas. ¿Qué pasa si Sakura queda sola y tiene que enfrentarse ella sola a su nueva realidad? ¿Sus amigos estarán allí para ella?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Todo el mundo tiene una o dos cosas que no quiere contar, una o dos cosas que son tan suyas que no da gusto ni que las personas más cercanas se enteren. A lo mejor, así es mejor, la gente que te quiere no se preocupa, a veces es mejor lidiar solo con sus problemas ¿no?

Sakura Haruno es una niña muy energética, siempre está sonriendo, gritándole a uno de sus mejores amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, o tratando de atraerle al chico que le gusta, Sasuke Uchiha… Pero, a los ojos de este muchacho, resulta fastidiosa, ella tiene una familia, un padre y una madre que la quieren, pero; la vida puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Los padres de Sakura se fueron a una misión hace ya un año, desde entonces, Sakura cuida de su hermana menor, Sakuma, una niña muy dulce y físicamente muy parecida a su hermana mayor. Supuestamente, la misión de sus padres no iba a tardar más de una semana, pero, ya ha pasado un año y nadie sabe nada de ellos, el dinero solo les alcanzaba para una semana, así que a partir de la segunda semana, debió prestar dinero a una persona con la que siempre podía contar, a pesar de que no siempre se la llevaran bien, Ino Yamanaka, después de un mes, era vergonzoso prestar dinero, buscar trabajo era la solución, pagaría su deuda con su más confiable amiga y sostendría a su hermanita hasta que regresen sus padres… Hasta que regresen.

-Muy bien, mañana tendremos una misión, Sakura, luces muy cansada ¿has dormido bien?- Pregunto Kakashi, su sensei

-Sí, perfectamente- respondió la pelirrosa

-Entonces, deberías dedicarte a entrenar y mejorar tus habilidades, el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy lento, gracias a ti- Le habló con dureza el chico de sus sueños, claramente fastidiado pues esperaba un mejor entrenamiento.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun

-Ey Sasuke, no le hables así a Sakura- Le gritó Naruto

-Pues debería dejar de vivir en su mundo perfecto y abrir los ojos, es una kunoichi pero sus habilidades son las mismas que cuando estaba en la academia- respondió el azabache enojado.

'Vivir en su mundo perfecto', en estos momentos la vida de Sakura era todo menos perfecta, trabajaba duro como mesera en un restaurante regular, mala paga, pero solo estaba sosteniendo a dos personas y después de todo, el hecho de que podía reponer las horas en que tenía misiones yendo a otras horas era una ventaja, a pesar de que algunas veces, debía pasar toda la noche trabajando para reponer dicho tiempo.

-Bien, debo irme. ¿A qué hora nos vemos mañana?

La pelirrosa realmente estaba de afán, después de todo, pronto empezaría su turno en el trabajo.

-A las 6:00 AM

-No llegue tarde, sensei, nos vemos luego chicos- dijo la ojijade sonriente mientras corría a su trabajo

Sakura había aprendido bien como disimular que su vida estaba siendo un poco desastroza, después de todo, un poco de entrenamiento le sentaba bien, pero ¿Por qué no contarle a su maestro, a Naruto y a Sasuke lo que estaba pasando por su vida? Bueno, ninguno de ellos le había preguntado como estaba, ellos siempre asumían que estaba bien, siempre asumían lo perfecta de su vida. ¿Se preocuparían? Naruto, por supuesto, incluso Kakashi-sensei, pero, ¿Sasuke?... Bueno, eso no importaba, ellos habían lidiado solos con sus problemas, no era necesario contarles los de ella, Sakura sola se encargaría de su vida. Vería el lado positivo de cada situación, siempre sonreiría.

**Espero que les guste!**


	2. Un día importante

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de una larga jornada trabajando, Sakura Haruno se dirigía a su casa para un merecido descanso. Estaba agotada, no resultaba nada fácil su trabajo, pasaba horas eternas lavando, recogiendo y lavando platos, sacando basura, algunas veces debía incluso ayudar en la cocina. Además de lidiar con algunos clientes problemáticos. A pesar de tener muchas obligaciones, se sentía agradecida, pues conseguir un trabajo a una niña de tan corta edad no resultaba nada sencillo. En esos momentos la sola idea de recostarse en su cama y dormir solo 3 horas resultaba muy agradable.

— ¡Que cansada estoy!, son las 3 de la mañana. De nuevo no dormiré bien.

—Sakura, ¿ya llegaste? Bienvenida a casa.

— ¡Oh, Sakuma! Es muy tarde, ¿Qué haces despierta?.

— Bueno, tú llegaste gritando, es lógico que me levantara.

— Sí, bueno, lo siento; estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir pues tengo una misión a las 6:00am.

—Casi no dormirás, Sakura, si sigues así te vas a enfermar.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, estaré bien.

Después de tan pocas horas de sueño, levantarse temprano resulta toda una odisea. Suena el despertador pero Sakura aún no es capaz de abrir sus ojos, se encuentra totalmente sumida en su sueño hasta que la ruidosa voz de su hermanita la trae de vuelta.

— ¡SAKURAAAAAAA!

—¿Sakuma? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta una somnolienta Sakura.

—Bueno, son las 5:50AM, ¿no tienes una misión en 10 minutos?

— ¡Ohh! Si —Ahora la mayor de las Haruno se encuentra totalmente apurada, llegar más tarde que su sensei era inaceptable. —Debiste despertarme antes, no llegaré a tiempo.

—Apenas voy saliendo para la academia y cuando me levanto, generalmente, tú ya no estas, solo vine a sacar un kunai que necesito para hoy y te encontré dormida, pero vete ya, llegarás tarde, no alcanzarás a desayunar, así que te dejaré un panecillo encima de la mesa, cómelo de camino, que tengas un buen día. Ya me voy.

—Sí, muchas gracias Sakuma

Sakuma solo tenía 7 años, pero era muy madura para su edad, se podría decir que las circunstancias la hicieron madurar, pero no, ella siempre tuvo algo adulto. Físicamente, tenía el cabello un tono más oscuro que el de su hermana, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, verdes azulados y no tenía la llamativa frente de Sakura, la menor de las Haruno, era bastante bella. Su personalidad es diferente a la de Sakura, ella es retraída, muy seria, casi no se le ve sonreír, tan inteligente como su hermana pero con un poco más de talento en los ejercicios físicos. Ambas hermanas, se adoraban mutuamente, realmente, las Haruno, eran muy unidas.

Mientras Sakura comía el panecillo que su hermana le dejo, corría lo más rápido que podía, demasiado peligroso, en cualquier momento se podía atragantar. De lejos, comenzó a divisar las sombras de sus dos compañeros, afortunadamente, su sensei aún no había llegado, por primera vez, se alegró de lo incumplido que era siempre Kakashi.

—Hola, Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

—¡Hola Sakura-Chan! ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Por poco llegas igual que Kakashi- Le respondió un animado Naruto.

—Hmp -típico saludo del Uchiha

El pequeño retraso de Sakura había dejado sorprendidos a sus compañeros, después de todo, la ojiverde era siempre muy cumplida.

—Bueno, Naruto, es que yo… eh, pues me quede dormida- se excusó su compañera.

—¡Hola chicos! Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.

—Mentiroso sensei, siempre tiene esa excusa —gritó enojado el rubio, Sakura de buena gana le hubiera hecho coro, pero la verdad era que ella no había llegado mucho antes.

—Bueno, comencemos con la misión.

A pesar de haber realizado una difícil misión luchando contra Zabuza y Haku, dos enemigos muy poderosos, aún realizaban misiones demasiado sencillas, sin embargo, como se encontraba Sakura, cualquier misión por más fácil que resultara la dejaba totalmente exhausta.

—Muy bien, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, lo hicieron excelente. Nos veremos mañana para un poco de entrenamiento.

—Bien chicos, me voy. Tengan un buen día —Les dijo Sakura con afán antes de empezar a correr, dejando a sus compañeros con sus palabras de despedida en la boca.

Ese día era importante, el hokague había accedido a contarle a la pelirosa cualquier detalle que supiera de sus padres, por más pequeño y doloroso que resultara. Ella tenía derecho a saber.

Mientras corría a su encuentro con el hokague, notaba como sus nervios aumentaban conforme la distancia se hacía más corta. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba asustada pues las noticias que iba a recibir podrían ser buenas, podrían ser malas y también estaba la posibilidad de que simplemente no hubiera información alguna. Incertidumbre.

Le temía a las malas noticias, pero también a la incertidumbre. ¿Qué era peor?, no quería que fueran malas noticias, pero no tener ninguna pista acerca del paradero de sus padres era desesperante. ¿Cómo terminó la misión? Por supuesto, ellos le contaron cada detalle de la misión encomendada por el hokague, no le dijeron nada en absoluto, claro que no, era una misión secreta.


	3. Información

**CAPITULO 3: información**

Así que había llegado el momento, Sakura se encontraba a punto de reunirse con el hokague para hacer algunas preguntas. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, hokague-sama —saludó tímidamente la pelirosa.

—Buenas tardes Sakura, por favor sigue y toma asiento —la ojiverde avanzo lentamente y se sentó al frente del hokague. —debes tener muchas preguntas.

—E..es que yo no tengo ningún tipo de información.

—Lo sé y lastimosamente no puedo contarte mucho —Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima —No es como si yo tuviera mucha información tampoco.

La pelirosa no sabía que decir, se limitaba a mirar al hokague, no pudo haber accedido a reunirse con ella para solo decirle que no tenía mucho información. Decidió esperar a que fuera el mismo quien continuara la conversación. Debía decirle algo más.

—Bien, Sakura —Por fin habló el hokague, su voz era tan seria que Sakura se asustó — No puedo contarte más que lo necesario así que escucha con atención. Tus padres son grandes ninjas, tan grandes, que se les dio una misión importante para la aldea de la hoja, debían llevar información secreta a una aldea vecina. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene la información completa.

—No le entiendo.

—Debimos asegurarnos de que en caso de ser interceptados por ninjas de otras aldeas, estos no fueran capaces de obtener toda la información, es por eso que se fragmentó en dos, tu madre llevaba una parte de la información y tu padre llevaba otra parte. Por supuesto, no podían ir juntos, salieron en tiempos diferentes, por caminos diferentes y a destinos diferentes. Ambos fueron capturados por ninjas, desconocemos de a que aldeas pertenecen.

Sakura estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, está era la vida de un ninja, no importaban sus vidas desde que cumplan con la misión satisfactoriamente. Sus padres nunca se traicionarían el uno al otro, tal vez hubieran sido capaces de defenderse frente a sus enemigos si hubieran ido juntos, pero los separaron, cada uno por un camino distinto. Quería gritarle al señor sentado en frente suyo pero era la persona más importante en la aldea de la hoja, no podía hacerlo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en el momento, no estaba pensando con cabeza fría, lo sabía.

—Al hacerlo de esta manera esperaba proteger sus vidas —La voz del líder de la hoja la saco de sus pensamientos. Como si pudiera leer su mente respondió a sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo?

—Para conocer la información completo los necesitan a los dos —Una oleada de alegría recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

—Entonces, ¿Están vivos?

—Aunque no tengo ninguna prueba concreta, estoy seguro de que lo están. No sé dónde, pero tengo muchos ninjas buscándolos. La vida de mis ninjas es tan importante para mí como la seguridad de mi aldea, es por eso que es necesario traer a tus padres sanos y salvos.

La ojiverde estaba muy emocionada, de haber podido quizás hubiera saltado, de repente empezaba a ver al hokague con ojos de gratitud pero también de admiración, que gran hombre era, nadie más podría ser el ninja a la cabeza de Konoha.

—Sin embargo, Sakura, hay algo más que debes saber.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué es?

—Hasta yo puedo fallar a veces. Confió plenamente en que tus padres jamás se traicionarían entre ellos, ni tampoco traicionarían Konoha.

—Claro que no, ellos no lo harían. Al no ''traicionarse'' se mantienen a salvo. Y por nada contarían esa información tan valiosa a esos ninjas que los interceptaron.

—Sí, lo harían por algo.

—¿Lo harían? —Sakura empezaba a sentirse confundida, ¿por qué razón sus padres traicionarían Konoha?

—Todos los ninjas tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, aquello que más amamos y que deseamos proteger con todo nuestro ser. En el caso de tus padres son tú y tu hermanita.

—Pero ellos no saben que mis padres tienen hijas.

—Desafortunadamente, son ninjas. Podemos averiguar todo lo que deseemos.

Era cierto, la búsqueda de información era el pan de cada día de los ninjas. Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Algo está pasando?

—Hemos encontrado ninjas merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea. Por el momento solo puedo hacer suposiciones pero no puedo brindarte toda la protección que tú y tu hermanita necesitan ahora, mis ninjas de alto rango se encuentran muy ocupados haciendo diferentes misiones.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

—O sea, que mantenernos a salvo depende únicamente de nosotros.

—Sakura, tienes muchos amigos que estarían complacidos de mantenerte a salvo. No puedo parar ciertas misiones por las suposiciones de un viejo, pero te prometo que si tengo alguna prueba, nadie se acercará a ustedes. Solo quería advertirte, no asustarte. Aún no sé cómo piensan moverse nuestros enemigos.

Sakura se despidió cordialmente y salió rápidamente, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse y tampoco quería llegar a enfrentar a Sakuma que seguramente tendría mil preguntas. No iba a esconderle nada, eso era un hecho, su hermanita era lo suficientemente madura como para entender, pero primero debía asimilarlo ella.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la conversación con el hokague, una y otra vez pensó en que sus padres estaban a salvo, pero si sus enemigos eran lo suficientemente astutos ella y Sakuma serían su objetivo. Si las capturaban lo más seguro era que sus papás hablarán y al no necesitarlos más, los matarían, y a ellas también.

Había caminado mucho y estaba cansado, sumándole la fatiga que le causaba su trabajo y la falta de sueño no entendía cómo podía seguir en pie, y todo eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. Para su mala suerte el clima no estaba de su lado, una tormenta la había alcanzado y estaba muy lejos de su casa. Sólo encontró un árbol cerca de donde se encontraba, allí se refugiaría.

Y debajo del árbol escuchaba la tormenta que no era suficiente para callar sus pensamientos. Estaba muy cansada, sus parpados le pesaban y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez se quedó dormida por algunos minutos, hasta que una voz muy conocida la saco de su sueño.

—Oye, Sakura. ¿Cómo puedes dormir en este lugar y con esta tormenta?

—Sasuke-kun.


	4. Complicado

**CAPITULO 4. Complicado.**

—Sasuke-kun— Una somnolienta Sakura abre lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con su compañero de equipo.

—¿De verdad duermes con esta tormenta y debajo de un árbol? No es muy inteligente. —Le dijo el pelinegro con aire de superioridad.

—Es solo que he estado muy cansada, muchas cosas en que pensar, ya sabes. —explicaba la ojiverde poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de su compañero. —decidí caminar por ahí y la tormenta me cogió por sorpresa.

—Hmp. —Sasuke no podía imaginarse alguna razón para que su compañera estuviera dando una vuelta tan larga, y después se haya quedado dormida debajo de un árbol mientras llovía muy fuerte. —bueno, vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—La tormenta no va a pasar pronto; mi casa queda más cerca, puedes esperar allí hasta que pare de llover. Vamos Sakura, estamos empapados, nos enfermaremos.

—S..Sasuke-kun, gracias. —Y realmente Sakura estaba agradecida, la idea de estar debajo de un techo era seductora en ese momento.

La casa de Sasuke no quedaba muy lejos, por supuesto, a las afueras de la aldea. Era grande y muy bonita, además estaba organizada meticulosamente, el pelinegro era un adicto a la limpieza. Sakura se preguntó si era tan disciplinado para todo como lo era cuando entrenaba, después se sintió tonta pues la respuesta era clara, lo era. El siempre hacía todo con tal cuidado que si la perfección existiera, el único capaz de alcanzarla sería Sasuke. La ojijade se estaba deleitando observando cada parte de la casa donde se encontraba, nunca había estado allí.

Aunque Sakura no quisiera, se sentía nerviosa, se sentía muy atraída hacia Sasuke, no era como si él hubiera mostrado interés en ella en algún momento, pero las palabras de Kakashi-sensei sobre el trabajo en equipo y sobre compañerismo, esas cosas de las que tanto le gusta hablar, estaban dando resultado. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, no era mucho, pero era un gran avance.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿En qué piensas que no me escuchas? —Una vez más, la voz seria de su compañero la saco violentamente de sus pensamientos.

—Es muy bonita tu casa, eres muy organizado. —respondió tímidamente Sakura.

—Me gusta el orden. Ten, chocolate caliente. —le dijo Sasuke mientras le extendía una taza con chocolate caliente.

—Muchas gracias. —decía mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la taza. —¿Qué hacías fuera?

—Entrenar, por supuesto. —respondió secamente el pelinegro. —pero ya que eso es obvio, ¿qué hacías tu dormida debajo de un árbol?

—Ah bueno, yo estaba… —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ella no quería compartir con sus amigos sus problemas, la decisión de que nadie se enterara de nada era suya, y esperaba que fuera respetada, incluso por el Hokague. —paseaba, estaba muy estresada, tanto trabajo, bueno… trabajo no, entrenamiento; últimamente las misiones me dejan agotada, debo entrenar más fuerte, como tú. —su respuesta no sonó muy convincente, hasta Sakura lo había notado, en su voz habían notas nerviosas y estaba segura que sus gestos la habían delatado. Pero Sasuke solo la miro, no podía ni siquiera pensar que él no había notado que algo iba mal.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no se había comido el cuento, algo sucedía con Sakura, tan suspicaz como siempre, no dejaba ningún detalle al azar. Pero nunca iba a preguntarle abiertamente, él no estaba preocupado, solo se sentía curioso. Lazos con sus compañeros eran imposibles para él, pero Kakashi siempre hablaba del trabajo en equipo, los que no ayudaban a sus compañeros eran menos que escoria. Sasuke suspiró fuertemente, darle tantas vueltas al asunto, estaba preocupado, tratándose de Sakura no podía ser nada grave, pero el estado de su compañera tal vez afecte sus misiones y eso no es aceptable.

Tan de repente como empezó a llover, terminó. Era hora de irse, en algún momento la pelirosa deseo que nunca acabara de llover, pero tenía que ser sincera, aún tenía algo más por hacer y a pesar de que estar en la casa de Sasuke le gustaba mucho, también resultaba un poco insoportable pues mantener una conversación con el pelinegro era básicamente imposible. Si trataba de preguntarle acerca de algo, él la cortaba inmediatamente, no daba paso para hablar de algo más y eso resultaba frustrante.

—Paró de llover. —dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miró interrogándola, de verdad pensaba que era tan tonto para no darse cuenta. La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y sonrío para ella, que difícil era estar cerca de él. —E..eh, muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, ya me voy.

—Hmp. —balbuceó Sasuke a manera de despedida.

Sakura salió rápidamente de allí, aún tenía un largo camino hasta su casa así que iba pensando en la mejor manera para contarle a Sakuma, _de golpe_, si, era lo mejor, sin rodeos. Llegaría a la casa, miraría firmemente a su hermanita y le contaría todo sin omitir nada, ella lo entendería, después de todo, es una Haruno, tan inteligente y analítica.

De repente, Sakura pensó en las palabras del hokague y una desesperante angustia le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan tranquila si Sakuma estaba sola en la casa?. Ya no quedaba mucho hasta su casa, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su puerta y la abrió de golpe. No sabía que esperar.

—¿Qué te pasa Sakura?¿Quieres dañar la puerta? —la reprendió su hermanita como solía hacerlo.

—Estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó? —La voz de Sakuma sonaba ligeramente atemorizada.

—Hoy me reuní con el hokague. —Sakura sentía como su voz empezaba a quebrarse, _de golpe_, se repetía mentalmente. —Y me dijo que…

Contó absolutamente todo a su hermana menor quien la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, aparte de eso, Sakuma estaba muy calmada. Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar Sakuma sonrió inesperadamente.

—Eso quiere decir que nuestros padres están vivos. —dijo la menor de las Haruno.

—Si, pero…

—Nos lo arreglaremos con lo demás, siempre estamos rodeadas de ninjas de alto nivel, no te preocupes, no dejaran que nos suceda nada. —La cortó con tranquilidad Sakuma. —debes tener hambre, en seguida te sirvo. —decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina a atender a su hermana mayor.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, a veces se preguntaba quién era la mayor, ella tuvo que salir a dar una larga vuelta, la cogió una tormenta y terminó dormida debajo de un árbol. Y su hermanita lo tomó con tranquilidad, se alegró de que sus padres estuvieran vivos y no prestó la menor atención a la parte que decía que estaban en peligro, dudas aclaradas, Sakura era la mayor porque era la que debía cuidar de Sakuma, su hermanita no tenía que preocuparse por eso porque ella debía protegerla a como de lugar. Pero para eso debía volverse más fuerte, la determinación ardía violentamente en ella cuándo…

—Achuuu. —Sakura estornudó tan fuerte que su garganta dolió. Estaba mojada, aún no se había cambiado de ropa y había dormido debajo de un árbol en plena tempestad. Oh no, debía trabajar, hacer misiones y volverse más fuerte, sino, ¿quién cuidaría de Sakuma?

—Sakura, ¿estas enferma?, ponte esto. —le decía Sakuma mientras introducía un termómetro en su boca.

—Mo, perfectla. —le dijo Sakura peleando con el termómetro.

—No, ardes en fiebre. Ve a acostarte, enseguida te llevo la comida, pañitos húmedos para bajarte esa fiebre y mucho líquido. —A lo lejos, Sakura escuchaba la preocupada voz de su hermanita, era cierto, se sentía muy enferma. Se levantó temblando y fue a quitarse su ropa ¿Cómo fue tan descuidada?, encontró reconfortante su cama, cerró sus ojos y enseguida sintió mojada su frente, no tuvo que verificar que era su hermana cuidando de ella, lo cual agradeció infinitamente pues no iba a poder mantenerse despierta mucho más. Se desmayó ahí mismo.

**Hola! Esta es la continuación, ya sé que los capítulos me están quedando bastante cortos, prometo que a partir del próximo serán mas largos. O al menos lo intentaré :)**

**Ojalá les guste!**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	5. Todo se junta

**CAPITULO 5: Todo se junta.**

Sakura despertó muy temprano en la mañana, sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada, aún tenía un poco de fiebre aunque controlada gracias a Sakuma, la cabeza le dolía mucho, la garganta le ardía y su voz sonaba ronca. Hizo sonar su garganta para descongestionarla. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró alrededor, estaba sola, Sakuma debió haberle parado la fiebre e ido a dormir. Alzo su vista hacia su reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, estaba a tiempo, no había porque apresurarse.

Mentalmente repaso todo lo que debía hacer ese día, primero al trabajo, después entrenamiento y por último iba a empezar a trabajar en sus propias técnicas, debía mejorarlas pues había decidido volverse más fuerte y para eso necesitaba entrenar mucho más.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse, notó que su cuerpo le dolía. Sakura se dirigió al baño y tomó una refrescante ducha. El agua se sentía muy bien cuando tocaba su cuerpo, le resultaba placentera la sensación. Comenzó a masajear sus brazos, su abdomen, su cuello y sus piernas con bastante fuerza, _comienza otro día_, pensó para ella, así que debía estar con las pilas puestas. No quería que el baño terminara pero el deber llamaba y no quería llegar tarde.

Se puso su ropa de trabajo, no estaba de ánimo para llegar a su trabajo y tener que cambiarse, así que prefirió llegar lista. Era un vestido rojo simple, mangas cortas, un poco abierto en la parte de adelante pero nada que dejara al descubierto su cuerpo exageradamente, y la falda le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, no estaba tan mal. Reviso su reflejo en el espejo, había adelgazado, pensó que podría ser algo positivo de no ser porque su cara estaba un tanto demacrada, sus pómulos estaban más prominentes y sentía que su frente se notaba más. Además, estaba muy pálida debido a que estaba enferma y sus ojos mantenían una contante sombra oscura debajo.

Salió del baño y guardo su ropa ninja en un pequeño bolso, también su delantal de trabajo. Se acercó a la habitación de Sakuma y entreabrió la puerta, su hermanita estaba profundamente dormida, aún era muy temprano y no debía levantarse para ir a la academia hasta dentro de unos cuantos minutos. Sigilosamente cerró la puerta, salió hasta su cuarto para ponerse los zapatos, unas botas altas negras, cogió sus zapatos ninja y los guardo también, junto con su banda. El estómago le rugía violentamente, claro, cuando perdió el conocimiento aún no había comido nada. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo rápido, también cocino para Sakuma, le dejo listo el desayuno. La puerta de su hermana se abrió y salió una somnolienta niña.

—Buenos días Sakuma. —la saludó con entusiasmo Sakura.

—Buenos días. —respondió la niña frotándose los ojos con suavidad. —no pensarás ir a trabajar hoy. —le dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, no puedo faltar hoy, ayer no fui.

—Estas enferma, ¿no quieres mejorarte pronto?. —le reprocho su hermanita.

—Claro que sí, pero tengo obligaciones y debo cumplirlas, sino ¿con qué comeremos está semana?. —Se acercó a Sakuma y le plantó un beso en la frente. —tú desayuno está listo, cómelo rápido que nos vamos ya.

—¿Nos vamos juntas? —preguntó no muy convencida la menor.

—No voy a dejar que vayas sola. —le dijo la ojiverde con resolución.

Sakuma comió rápido y se arregló de volada, con su hermana presionándola cada minuto. Cuando por fin estuvo lista, salieron de la casa con destino a la academia. Ir hasta la academia desviaba un poco a Sakura del trabajo pero quería cuidar de su hermana.

—Debes estar siempre cerca de Iruka-sensei. —le recordaba Sakura por enésima vez.

—Ya sé. Sakura, no nos va a pasar nada.

—Pero no lo puedes asegurar, ¿o sí? —ella también quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía estar tranquila.

—Mira, una pasta para el malestar, tómala cuando te sientas muy enferma, solo tengo una, no me alcanzó el dinero para comprar más. —decía mientras le extendía una diminuta pastilla.

—Gracias. Sakuma, yo… —comenzó Sakura.

—Antes de que digas que me recogerás. —la interrumpió bruscamente su hermana menor. —no podemos vivir siempre atemorizadas, no sería vida. Hay que salir adelante pero no puedes ponerte más problemas de los que ya tienes. Yo iré sola a casa y me quedaré ahí a esperarte. —Sakuma vio que su hermana iba a replicar. —Hemos vivido sin peligro este año, al más pequeño indicio de peligro, dejaré que me traigas y me recojas, ¿vale?

—Vale. —era cierto, no habían estado en peligro y ni siquiera el hokague estaba preocupado, eso no quería decir que debía bajar la guardia pero no podía vivir todo el tiempo asustada. —pero siempre estaré cuidando de ti.

—Lo sé.

Dejó a su hermana en la academia y se apresuró al trabajo. Llego justo a tiempo pues se estaban preparando para abrir el restaurante. La pelirosa saco su delantal y se lo puso. Comenzó a limpiar y a organizar.

El restaurante abrió y como siempre, muchos clientes empezaron a llegar. Las personas que frecuentaban el restaurante eran en su mayoría borrachos que no sabían ni donde estaban parados y amanecían cerca del lugar. Otros eran ninjas que nunca había visto en la aldea y aunque no llevaban bandas, tenían kunais o shurikens que los delataban, por supuesto, esto causaba escalofríos en Sakura pero siempre había sido así, no tenía porque ponerse paranoica.

Algunas veces, sentía que algunos hombres la desnudaban con la mirada, lo que tenía que soportar, _idiotas, _siempre hacía caso omiso a esas miradas o a las insinuaciones de algunos borrachos. Ella encantada les habría pateado el trasero, pero necesitaba el trabajo más que nada.

—A la orden, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó Sakura a un cliente con una voz melosa que molestaba incluso a ella misma.

—En muchas cosas. —respondió el hombre mirándola lascivamente de pies a cabeza. Sakura lo habría golpeado, _el trabajo, _se recordó.

—Bueno, señor, cuando tenga el pedido me avisa. —respondió a la fuerza.

Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse cuando sintió unas manos acariciando sus muslos. Era demasiado, eso no lo iba a tolerar, se giró con rapidez para mirar a los ojos al desgraciado, pero su mirada se encontró con algo más, equipo ninja, ¡era un maldito ninja de quién sabe dónde!. Pero había llegado muy lejos, nadie la tocaba, alzó su mano y trató de atinarle un golpe, pero el ninja fue demasiado rápido, no era gennin, eso estaba claro. Uso su puño para golpearla en la cara, dejándole un notorio moretón alrededor de su ojo derecho casi de inmediato, después, como si no hubiera sido suficiente la tomo del cabello y la arrojo contra la mesa de al lado que se desplomo enseguida. Sakura jadeó con fuerza y se incorporó. Ella estaba armada, después de todo lo que sabía no iba a estar desprotegida. Pero no tuvo tiempo de tocar un kunai cuando el hombre la golpeó por encima del hombro tirándola, una vez más, al piso.

Los clientes empezaron a alejarse para dejar espacio libre, casi como si lo disfrutaran. Sakura estaba enferma y ahora golpeada. Levanto la vista para observar como el hombre se acercaba sonriendo, iba a golpearla de nuevo, instintivamente cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que llegó unos segundos después, con el pie izquierdo pateó su cara que empezó a sangrar y con el otro pie la golpeó en el estómago. Ese hombre tenía instinto asesino. ¿De dónde era?

—¡Deténganse! —gritó una voz masculina con fuerza. —¿Qué ninja golpea de esa manera a una jovencita?

—¿Qué le importa? ¿Quién es usted? —respondió el ninja desconocido

—El dueño de este restaurante, y no permito este tipo de comportamientos de parte de mis clientes.

Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, estaba adolorida, muy adolorida, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, y así se autodenomina ninja. Eso no era lo que la tenía frustrada en ese momento, el dueño del restaurante, a quién nunca había visto porque nunca salía de su oficina (si es que permanecía allí), estaba delante de ella y muy seguramente la iba a despedir, ¿Dónde conseguiría trabajo?. _Muy bien Sakura, la hiciste. _Pensaba una y otra vez, no quería llorar, pero todo le dolía demasiado. Temía empezar a llorar y no parar nunca. No quería mostrarse débil, eso sería inaceptable.

Supo que hubo una pelea, escuchaba a los dos hombres pelear, o uno le pegaba al otro, no sabía. No quería que su jefe terminara muy mal, sino cualquier disculpa sería perdida.

—Oye, niña. Ahora todo está bien. —escuchó a su jefe.

—Señor, yo quiero disculparme por… —Sakura aún no había abierto los ojos, deseaba disculparse pero lo sentía como una causa perdida.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ve y lávate, puedes regresar a trabajar cuando te sientas bien. —le dijo amablemente su jefe.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a su jefe. No tenía ni un rasguño. Era un hombre mayor, con pelo blanco y muy largo. Estaba vestido extrañamente, con ropas rojas. Además, tenía el rostro pintado. La miraba amistosamente, por un momento se sintió tonta, la sub-jefa siempre estaba tratándola mal y haciendo que trabaje más de la cuenta, a lo mejor si acudía a él podía incluso recibir un aumento.

El ninja que la golpeó estaba tirado al otro lado del restaurante, se veía que estaba vivo de milagro. _Se lo merecía._

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor. —Sakura aún estaba en el suelo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, llámame Jiraya. Te ayudaría a parar pero sé que lo harás mejor sola, si te ayudo te dolerá más. —dijo esto y se fue alejando. —tu, limpia el desorden. —ordeno a una mesera que observo divertida la golpiza que le dieron a Sakura. La pelirosa se sintió incluso alegre porque la sonrisa se le borró de la cara enseguida.

Sakura tomo aire con fuerza y se levantó sin pensarlo, jadeó violentamente, dolía demasiado. Su cara estaba empapada en sangre y muy hinchada. Fue hasta un lavamanos y se limpió la sangre. Salió y miró la hora, era muy tarde para entrenamiento. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a cambiarse, qué bueno que su ropa ninja no se manchó de sangre. Se tomó apresuradamente la pasta que le regaló su hermanita, rogando que hiciera algún efecto en dolor causado por golpes. Trató de identificar donde estaban sus mayores heridas, en el rostro, lo demás dolía pero no era tan notorio. Se sintió fatal, de todo el cuerpo, prefirió golpearla más duramente en la cara. Era muy tarde, su turno había terminado hace rato y ya debería estar esperando a Kakashi-sensei junto a Sasuke y Naruto. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, se abalanzó a la salida.


	6. Pensamientos

**CAPITULO 6: Pensamientos**

Mientras se dirigía al lugar de encuentro para entrenar, Sakura pensaba en su jefe, debía ser un ninja muy fuerte. Ella no pudo hacer nada contra ese ninja, no era que ella fuera muy fuerte pero al menos tenía algo de entrenamiento y su jefe no tuvo ni un rasguño.

No podía correr más, no sabía ni siquiera como había llegado hasta allí a esa velocidad, sus heridas le ardían, y la fiebre estaba alta. Empezó a caminar cada vez más lento hasta que por fin, a lo lejos diviso a sus amigos. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi… ¡Kakashi!, que siempre llegaba tarde estaba allí.

Se acercó lentamente con la mirada baja, no había pensado qué explicación iba a dar, pero no quería faltar al entrenamiento. Sus compañeros la miraron asombrados.

—Tengo que confesar, Sakura, que no suelo esperar a las personas. Más bien, las personas me esperan a mí. —le dijo Kakashi.

—Lo sé, perdón. Se me hizo tarde. —respondió Sakura.

—Bueno, Sakura. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos por qué estás tan golpeada?. —le preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke y Naruto la miraron fijamente. Habían visto sus golpes desde lejos y al igual que Kakashi se estaban preguntando la razón.

—L-lo que paso fue que... tuve algunos problemas. —la mirada de Sakura se encontró con la de Sasuke, que la interrogaba intensamente, no pudo sostener más la mirada y la apartó. Pero no pudo permanecer más en pie, se sentía agotada, estaba adolorida y el dolor era insoportable. Perdió el conocimiento. Antes de que su cuerpo colapsara contra el suelo duro, Sasuke la sostuvo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto alarmado.

Sasuke acomodó a Sakura en el suelo con delicadeza.

—¿Saben qué está pasando? —les preguntó el ojinegro muy serio.

—¡No tengo ni idea! —respondió Naruto casi gritando.

—Tampoco yo. —dijo Kakashi con aire pensativo. Él era un gran ninja, pero no era adivino, si no le contaban no podía saber.

Naruto alzó cuidadosamente a Sakura y juntos emprendieron el viaje a su casa. Había muchas cosas que querían que les explicaran, muchas preguntas revoloteando en sus cabezas. Tocaron la puerta y una pequeña Sakura abrió la puerta.

—Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar? —la mirada desconcertada de la pequeña recorrió los rostros de Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de que el rubio llevaba a su hermana mayor en sus brazos. —¡Sakura! ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó alarmada la niña.

—Hola, somos compañeros de Sakura. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el rubio.

—Soy Sakuma Haruno, la hermana menor de Sakura. —los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos, ninguno tenía idea de que Sakura tuviera una hermana. —pero pasen, sigan por aquí, por favor coloca a Sakura en su cama. —les decía mientras los guiaba a través de su casa hasta la cama de su hermana.

Sakuma observo detenidamente a su hermana, estaba golpeada, además la fiebre estaba alta de nuevo. Invitó a los compañeros de Sakura a que se sentaran mientras ella preparaba un poco de té. Preparó algunos pañitos húmedos y se los puso en la frente a Sakura. Necesitaban un ninja médico que bajara la fiebre y curara los moratones de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿Dónde conseguiría alguien que ayudara a su hermana y que cobrara poco?

—Sakura nunca mencionó que tenía una hermana. —le dijo el pelinegro mientras acercaba la taza a su boca.

—A lo mejor nunca le preguntaron. —respondió la menor de las Haruno, era cierto, ninguno de los tres le había preguntado a Sakura sobre su familia, jamás. Ella no tenía por qué hablarles acerca de ellos. —¿Saben qué le pasó a Sakura? —la preocupación era notoria en la voz de la pequeña.

—No tenemos ni idea, esperábamos que tú nos lo dijeras. —le dijo Kakashi.

—Pues no lo sé. —Sakuma sabía que Sakura no quería preocupar a sus amigos, pero; aunque no compartiera su decisión, la respetaba. Hablaría con ella después, además ellos no sabían nada, no se iba a enredar en un cuento tan largo, en algún momento su hermana tendría que contarles.

Le contaron a la pequeña el estado en que Sakura llegó al entrenamiento, como se desmayó delante de ellos, y que no saben la razón de sus golpes. Después de un rato los tres se despidieron de Sakuma y se fueron a sus casas, no sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿qué estaba pasando con Sakura?

Naruto vio un tazón de Ramen y se olvidó totalmente de su compañera, Kakashi se perdió en su libro favorito, pero Sasuke caminaba a su casa aun tratando de atar cabos, lo malo era que no tenía ninguna pista. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga?

Sasuke llegó a su casa y preparó algo para comer, ya era de noche, no estaba cansado pues no hubo entrenamiento, pero tenía mil cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Entro a su habitación y se quitó su camisa, se tiró en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

Muchos recuerdos estaban llegando a su mente, la mayoría eran sobre lo molesta que resultaba Sakura en algunas ocasiones pero que, al fin y al cabo, siempre estaba sonriente y muy alegre. Últimamente estaba decaída y sus sonrisas no eran sinceras, claro que lo había notado, él se daba cuenta de todo. Pero ese día, vio a Sakura diferente, estaba muy golpeada y parada frente a él vulnerable. Sintió ira, ¿quién se atrevió a golpearla de esa manera?. Quería golpear a quien fuera.

Al mismo tiempo recordaba la noche trágica en que su hermano, su querido hermano mayor, porque lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, había asesinado a todo su clan dejándolo sólo. Nadie era capaz de comprender su dolor, si, Naruto tampoco tenía a nadie, pero él creció solo, no lo perdió todo. Para Sasuke, su experiencia era más dolorosa que la de Naruto, más insoportable que la de nadie.

Debía admitir que durante todo el tiempo que había estado con el equipo 7, los llegó a considerar como una familia, su _nueva_familia, y como tal, no quería que nada malo les pasara, no a Kakashi, no a Naruto, no a Sakura.

Sus objetivos no habían cambiado, por supuesto que no, aun quería asesinar con sus propias manos a su hermano; esperaba que al estar con el equipo 7 pudiera volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo, lo sabía, Itachi Uchiha era un monstruo, demasiado poderoso. Un genio.

Se cubrió fuertemente la cabeza con la almohada y cerró los ojos, ¿Dónde estará su hermano? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura?, estas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

Al otro día, Sasuke se levantó muy temprano y se arregló rápidamente, salió de su casa hacia su lugar de entrenamiento donde practicó durante mucho tiempo sus técnicas. Todo lo que quería era mejorar, que nadie fuera más fuerte que él.

Cuando terminó salió a caminar un rato, pasó por el restaurante favorito de Naruto y efectivamente, como suponía, lo encontró allí.

—Naruto.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿vienes a desayunar ramen? —le preguntó Naruto con su entusiasmo tan característico.

—No, ¿has visto a Kakashi?

—Si, dijo que hablo con el hokague y que no tenemos ninguna misión asignada debido a que nos falta un integrante. ¡Tenemos mini-vacaciones!

—No seas tonto, Naruto.

—Oye, ¿sabes que le paso a Sakura?, yo creo que el hokague le dijo algo a Kakashi-sensei porque también me dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros una vez Sakura despertara.

—Oh, ¿Sakura no ha despertado? —preguntó sorprendido el ojinegro.

—No, esta mañana fui a visitarla y aun dormía, Sakuma me dijo que el ninja médico había dicho que iba a dormir, por lo menos, durante un día más. Parece que estaba muy agotada así que ese descanso le sienta muy bien.

—Me tengo que ir.

Sasuke no pensó que Sakura no hubiera despertado. ¿Tan agotada estaba? ¿Un día más? ¿Qué sabía Kakashi?. Sin querer llegó al frente de la casa de su compañera, pero no se atrevía a tocar, sabía que por cortesía debía preguntar por Sakura pero lo sentía como un duro golpe a su orgullo, él era frío con todos, no quería permitir que lo vieran de esta manera, pero era su compañera.

Mientras Sasuke tenía su conflicto interno, si tocar o no tocar, la puerta se abrió y Sakuma, la hermanita de Sakura salió. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿vienes por Sakura? —le preguntó la niña que tenía un pequeño canasto en sus manos. —voy al mercado, necesito algunas cosas, Sakura está profundamente dormida, si quieres me acompañas y cuando volvamos puedes pasar a verla.

Sasuke la observo atentamente durante algunos segundos. —Sí, iré.

**Hola! Este fue todo el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Espero comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Impacientes

**CAPITULO 7: impacientes**

Caminar al lado de Sakuma era diferente, Sakura siempre trataba de entablar conversación pero su hermanita era tranquila, no sentía necesidad de hablar en todo momento. Sasuke pudo apreciar las diferencias entre las dos hermanas en ese sencillo momento.

Cuando llegaron al mercado, Sakuma empezó a tomar algunas cosas, Sasuke pudo ver como contaba mentalmente el dinero para que le alcanzara para comprar las cosas que necesitaba. Estaba desconcertado pues nunca pensó que los Haruno tuvieran problemas económicos.

Observo un gesto que hizo Sakuma y supo enseguida que el dinero no le alcanzaba, el nunca dudaba pero, tal vez, ofrecer dinero era algo desagradable. Aun así se arriesgó, después de todo él quería obtener algún tipo de información de la menor de las Haruno.

—Si te falta dinero, te puedo prestar. —le ofreció Sasuke desinteresadamente.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias. —respondió Sakuma después de pensarlo por algunos segundos.

—¿Tienen problemas económicos? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Como todas las familias. —le cortó la niña, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a ceder, él quería un poco más de información.

Sakuma tomó un poco de dinero prestado de Sasuke y juntos salieron del mercado. Sasuke ayudaba a la pequeña con algunas bolsas, en realidad, no había comprado muchas cosas pero le pareció cortes. Aunque estaba tratando de encontrar el momento preciso para preguntarle a la niña sobre Sakura, llegaron rápidamente a la casa. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Algo malo pasa en sus vidas? —le soltó Sasuke.

—Hmm. —la niña dejó sus bolsas en el suelo mientras buscaba la llave de su casa. —digamos que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sakuma se enderezó y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke, el azabache le sacaba más de una cabeza pero levanto su vista para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —le dijo con una nota irritada en su voz. —Sakura es una niña muy valiente. Ya sé lo que piensas de ella, es molesta y débil y… debes saber que muchas veces ella me habla de ti, te admira, todo tu pasado y cómo quieres salir adelante. Bueno, ella también te quiere mucho, nadie podría soportar tu genio, según lo que me cuenta. Mira, nuestras vidas han cambiado un poco y Sakura lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede, pero a veces se sobre esfuerza y por eso ha estado muy fatigada. Para saber más detalles, ¡pregúntale! Ella te lo contaría todo si mostraras un poco de interés. Lo mismo va para el rubio, ambos son su ejemplo a seguir, ella los quiere mucho pero yo creo que ustedes no están a la altura de su cariño. —Sakuma le dio la espalda al pelinegro que apenas estaba asimilando las palabras de la niña. —¿sigues? —agregó descomplicadamente.

Sasuke entró a la casa y con el permiso de Sakuma se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, estaba profundamente dormida y por la expresión de su rostro se podía deducir fácilmente que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. La observo durante algunos instantes y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no haber cuidado de su compañera como debía, tal vez si se hubiera mostrado un poco interesado cuando noto las sombras en sus ojos, o que había adelgazado mucho en los últimos meses, o que ya no estaba tan alegre como siempre aunque se esforzara por disimularlo, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho no tendría tantas dudas.

Terminó su visita después de un rato, se despidió de Sakuma y salió. Quería hablar con Naruto, así que se dirigió a la casa del rubio. Cuando llegó golpeó muy fuerte la puerta, tan fuerte que hizo que las ventanas vibraran. Naruto salió con su pijama puesta, era un pantalón y una camisa azul, tenía un gorro con ojos puesto, su cabello estaba alborotado y se estaba frotando los ojos. En medio de un bostezo saludó a su compañero no de muy buena gana.

—Sasuke. —gruño. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero hablar contigo. —respondió Sasuke con desdén mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza. —Es muy temprano, ¿estabas dormido? —preguntó casi sin poder creerlo.

—No, me gusta andar en pijama por mi casa. —el tono irónico en la voz del rubio irritó a Sasuke.

—Cierto, no sé porque me sorprendí. Estamos hablando de ti.

—Mira, ¡ya casi va a empezar a anochecer! Me gusta dormir temprano para estar siempre en forma. —decía el rubio mientras recordaba que la noche anterior se acostó muy tarde jugando algo infantil con Konohamaru, un amigo suyo y nieto del hokague.

—Como sea, vamos a hablar. —Sasuke empujó a su amigo con fuerza para quitarlo de la puerta y entrar a su casa. Estaba muy desordenada, había mucha basura tirada por los alrededores, principalmente latas que en algún momento contuvieron ramen precalentado, el suelo estaba negro y no precisamente porque ese fuera el color natural y todos sus elementos ninjas estaban puestos sin ningún orden en las sillas, las mesas e incluso debajo de la cama de Naruto, el pelinegro que siempre era tan observador notó todo esto apenas puso un pie adentro y se le revolvió el estómago sin poder evitarlo. —Ugh, que desordenado eres. —le dijo con asco mientras tiraba al piso algunas armas ninjas y paquetes de basura para sentarse en un viejo sofá roto.

—Si no te gusta puedes irte, yo no dije que vinieras y mucho menos te invité a pasar.

—No. Naruto, tenemos que averiguar que está pasando en la vida de Sakura. —le dijo Sasuke con voz firme.

Naruto abrió mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa pero no le quitó la mirada a su compañero. Sasuke no era del tipo que se preocupaba por sus compañeros, al menos no que él supiera. Pero se sintió extrañamente feliz, una sensación de alivio lo embriago durante unos segundos.

—Por supuesto. —respondió con una sonrisa en su boca. —es un hecho, ya verás. —estas palabras las dijo con tanta seriedad que Sasuke pensó que este era Naruto cuando dejaba de ser bromista, cuando alguien se metía con sus amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No creas que no he estado preocupado por Sakura-chan, también. He presionado mucho a Kakashi-sensei, y él está recogiendo información, y con esto me refiero que debe estar hablando con el hokague en estos momentos. Me prometió que vendría después. Mientras esperaba me dio tanto sueño que no pude soportarlo. Pero puedes esperar aquí, me voy a la cama. Avísame cuando venga Kakashi. —dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron? —le preguntó Sasuke claramente enfadado.

—Sasuke… —dijo Naruto sin mirarlo. —no somos adivinos, no podemos leer las mentes y tú eres tan cerrado, nunca sabemos qué estás pensando. Pero ahora puedo verlo, estás preocupado por Sakura y eso me pone muy feliz. Discúlpame por no darme cuenta antes, somos un equipo, claro que debes querer saber qué pasa con nuestra compañera, es solo que… a veces pienso que no te importamos. Afortunadamente, me equivoque.

Claro que estaba equivocado, pensó Sasuke, él siempre se había preocupado por su equipo, no de la forma abierta en que Naruto, Kakashi o Sakura lo hacían pero él siempre buscaba el bienestar para todos. Era cierto, no lo demostraba muy seguido pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido por el hecho de que Naruto ignorara lo mucho que cuidaba de sus compañeros.

Sasuke podía escuchar los ronquidos de su compañero de equipo mientras la paciencia se le agotaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo debería seguir esperando a Kakashi?. Habían pasado dos horas y el sol empezaba a esconderse. ¿Vendría de verdad?

—¡Hola! ¿Me esperabas? —Sasuke se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su maestro que quien sabe por dónde había logrado entrar. Tan sigiloso como siempre, el ninja de alto rango no hizo ningún ruido cuando llegó a la casa de Naruto.

Sorprendentemente Naruto estuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de Sasuke, no hubo necesidad de despertarlo, él ya estaba atento a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Trajiste información? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, tengo información. —Naruto y Sasuke esperaron impacientes que su maestro continuara pero esto nunca paso.

—¡Habla ya, Kakashi! —le dijo un desesperado Naruto.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no puedo'? —preguntó Sasuke irritado.

—Ciertamente el hokague me habló de algunas cosas que resultaron muy interesantes, pero las hablaremos una vez Sakura despierte. Creo que tenemos una misión importante. —les dijo Kakashi tajantemente.

**Bueno, este fue todo el cap.**

**En el próximo capítulo... La misión :)**


End file.
